From French Pat. No. 1,161,556 there is known an electric cord holder which, as seen in cross-section, is substantially O-shaped, or B-shaped, and includes flanges extending outwardly along a corresponding longitudinal portion of the O-shaped or B-shaped cross-section. An adhesive strip is mounted on the flanges, and is provided with a protective covering which is stripped off prior to the intended use of the cord holder. In order to form the electric cord holder, according to the French patent, the cord holder is preferably created by surrounding a pair of electric wires initially with a protective sheet, as no provision exists to slide a pair of wires into the cord holder along a longitudinal slit. Also the outwardly extending flanges require an excessive amount of space, which is disadvantageous in some applications.
From British Pat. No. 966,921, issued to Andersson, there is known a casing in the form of a clam-shell molding, for example, for electrical cables, which, as seen in cross-section, is substantially J-shaped, or has a substantially J-shaped contour; it includes in some versions a portion extending at right angles from the topmost cross-leg of the J-shaped cross-section on an inner side thereof towards the arcuate portion of the J-shaped cross-section. This relatively large-dimensioned configuration is suitable for installation, for example, along a floor, where the floor meets an upstanding wall, as sharp edges are avoided thereby. But is has disadvantages when used free-standing, because it inconveniently exposes its sharp edges, thereby possibly causing injuries when a person inadvertently brushes against those sharp edges.